


Ice things up

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Hand Jobs, Ice, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Teasing, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:50:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Logan had accepted to try something new with Victor.





	Ice things up

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 30: temperature play!  
We're so close to the end!

Logan was tied to their bed, his arms and legs spread open.

He had agreed to Victor's kinky proposal because it had sounded good, but as usual in the moment it all started he got worried.

"Relax, this one ain't gonna hurt." Creed mocked him a bit.

"I know. It's just..." Logan fumbled for the right words.

"First time doin' it."

"Yeah."

Victor leaned down on him until their faces almost touched, mischievously smirking.

"You'll love it." he reassured him.

Logan gulped, both worried and excited by the whole situation. He felt so weak every time his boyfriend looked at him like that.

Creed retrieved a small bucket of ice and sat down next to the other. He took an ice cube and carefully slid it on Logan's neck.

The latter gasped and shivered at the sudden coldness, instinctively trying to retract from it.

"Easy, relax." Victor reassured him again.

Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, shivering again when he felt the ice move down his sternum. When he opened his eyes again he could see his boyfriend's focused and amused expression as he moved the cube on him; he couldn't help but feel a bit warmer as his excitement grew inside him.

Victor traced over his lover's muscles, making them tense under his cold touch. He noticed how Logan's skin was getting flushed and he loved it. He moved the ice to one of his nipples, circling it.

The shorter man gasped and moaned, his nipple getting hard fast.

When the ice cube got too small to be used, Victor threw it away and took two more. He used them both on his boyfriend's nipples, grinning in satisfaction at his shivers.

Logan squirmed to get away from that teasing, but he was tied too well to really manage to do something about it. He felt his dick harden for it, both the stimulation and the helplessness were turning him on.

As soon as Victor noticed his reaction he threw away the ice and softly blew on his wet skin, making him shiver and loudly moan. He chuckled, then he retrieved another cube and held it between his lips, leaning down on Logan to kiss him and passing it to him.

The shorter man promptly reciprocated, making the ice travel all around his mouth as his tongue was busy with his lover's. It made him shiver some more, and he had to gulp the water when it risked of choking him.

Victor didn't let go of his lips while one of his hands travelled down Logan's belly to masturbate him. He wanted him fully hard before continuing his teasing.

Logan moaned in the kiss, jerking his hips towards him to get more pleasure. He had to admit his worries weren't legitimate, he was really enjoying that game.

He whined when Victor let go of both his lips and dick, eagerly looking at him for more pleasure.

Creed grinned in amusement, then he got another ice cube and slowly slid it on his boyfriend's balls and dick, focusing especially on his hot tip.

Logan shouted and shivered, trying to get away from the cold. He thought he would get soft because of it, but it only increased his arousal and he soon found himself thrusting against it.

In the meantime Victor sucked on a cube to round its edges, then he pushed it inside his lover without warning.

Logan shouted again, his body instinctively trying to push it out, but his boyfriend's finger prevented him to.

Victor chuckled, letting the other's dick rest from the cold in order not to get it limp. He sucked another cube and pushed it in his boyfriend's hole together with the other, highly appreciating his inner spasm and his shivers. He was getting hard too and he couldn't wait to fuck Logan's cold and clenching hole.

He pushed more and more ice into his lover, until he was shaking from it from head to toe. He masturbated looking at him, especially his expression that was a mix of discomfort and arousal.

As soon as he was fully erect he climbed on the bed between his boyfriend's legs and penetrated him.

Logan arched his back and shouted, the sudden warmth of Victor's dick feeling like fire against his cold insides.

Victor got two more cubes and teased his lover's nipples again, then he pressed them on him in order to thrust.

The shorter man was shouting in pleasure, his dick already leaking pre-cum as his body was torn between coldness and warmth. He shivered and shook, moaning and whining, rhythmically clenching around Creed's dick.

Victor thrusts got harder and faster as pleasure built inside him, and when the ice completely melted under his hands he continued teasing Logan's nipples with one of his hands while the other went down to masturbate him.

Their voices got louder and their movements more frantic as they chased their orgasm, which came almost at the same time.

Creed gradually stopped and pulled out, panting to catch his breath.

They enjoyed their post-orgasm, and when they looked at each other in the eyes they both smirked.

"Nice, uh?" Victor said.

"Oh yeah." Logan replied.

Creed then untied his lover and spooned him to get him warm again. They fell asleep, leaving the remaining ice to melt on the nightstand.


End file.
